


Play With Me

by Jinxii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Art, Demon!Stiles, Fanart, angel!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxii/pseuds/Jinxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When demons and angels meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these kind of AUs so damn much.  
> My Tumblr: Jinxess.Tumblr.com  
> My DA: Thejinxess.Deviantart.com


End file.
